Her Love Gives me Strength
by KenAn05
Summary: Focus on both Yoh and Horo Horo with their loves of their lives is being attacked by some enemies from Horo Horo's past. YohAnna, HoroTam
1. Chapter 1

This story begins with a regular day of school. Yoh slowly got up and fixes his hair and gets dressed and eats breakfast. He grabs his lunch and races out the door to meet up with Horo Horo.

"You ready to go?" asked Horo Horo smiling.

"What does it look like?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

Both boys started their motorcycles and took off.

**(Yoh POV)**

My best friend, Horo Horo, is a tall buff boy with tons of skills, but he is very mysterious. I ask him about his past, he blows off the subject. I have known him since I moved here. He taught me a lot of the things that I would need in High School. Socially in school, I am among the mid class students. Horo-Horo, on the other hand, isn't even classified. Both of us are awesome shamans.

**(Normal POV)**

They flew across the terrain towards school, passing busses girls walking and avoiding pedestrians at all costs. Soon reaching their destination, they hopped off and walked in.

"I just got done fixing my hair." Yoh grumbled.

"Get over it." Horo Horo stated flatly.

"Let's get to class."

"Joy. I just love English in the morning." Horo Horo said sarcastically.

"Class, pay attention. We have a new student. His name is Lyserg. You can go sit beside Ms. Kyoyama."

**(Yoh POV)**

I don't know, but that new kid creeps me out. Horo Horo also feels it. Well Anna and I had been friends practically forever. Then she became popular and stopped spending time with me. It is the same with Tamao and Horo Horo. Both girls are popular. I just wish that that the four of us could become friends again. My best friend thinks the same.

**(Normal POV)**

Yoh soon started to fall asleep until he was nudged and given a slip of paper addressed to himself and Horo Horo. He handed it to Horo Horo for him to hold onto it until class had ended.

(R-r-r-r-ing went the bell)

The teenagers sprinted to get out of the classroom.

"Horo Horo, Yoh!" yelled the teacher over the stampede.

"Yes, Ms. Bergsieker?" the boys answered in unison.

"Can you boys be kind and show Lyserg around."

"Yes ma'am."

Lyserg walked over in the direction of the boys. It took those most of the day to show him around. He than said thanks for showing him around and left for the next class, which was lunch. They had worked up an appetite

"I'm so hungry." He wined.

"Well then hurry up and get in line."

R-r-r-r-ring went Horo Horo cell phone.

"Yes." He answered casually.

"Yoh, I need to go somewhere."

"Won't you be late for class?"

"No possible way that I can be late. Oh! Here is paper you gave me first hour." With that he left the gym.

(Meanwhile at Lunch)

Yoh finally found a spot to sit. After doing so he opened the slip of paper and began reading:

**_Dear Horo Horo and Yoh,_**

_How you have you been? We apologize for ignoring you for these past couple of years. We were wondering if you can meet us both after your shaman fight at 6:00 p.m. tonight so we can see what has been going on with the both of you. We will be cheering you on. We also will be in section 15, seats 12 and 13. Meet us after the game and we can go somewhere and talk about whatever._

_Your old friends,_

_**Anna and Tamao**_

"Wow, talk about irony." Yoh said as he started to daydream.

Not knowing a set of eyes (just two eyes) watched his and Horo Horo's every move.

He snapped out of his daydream as soon the words, that most principle dislikes, were shouted.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

"Crap!" he yelled as he dove under the table and crawled over to the door to escape.

Yoh was finally able to get out of there without getting food on him. Soon he caught his breath and noticed Horo Horo leaning against the wall.

"That was quick." Yoh said.

The boys watched as food went everywhere. Suddenly the bell rang to signify that the food fight was over. Horo Horo had asked for the note. Yoh asked him he had already seen it. He answered no. One by one kid came thundering through the doors.

"Two more hours to go." complained the boys.

"He at least we have P.E. last hour." comforted Horo Horo.

"That is at least fun."

Seventh hour past like butter melting on bread or in other words fast. P.E. finally was started. Dodge ball was the game and the teams were Ryu, Yoh, Horo Horo, Tamao, Anna, and Chocolove VS. Jun, Faust, Hao, Jeanne, Silva (who is the teacher), and Pilica.

"Start!" yelled Silva.

All of them ran to the middle of the room and grabbed all they could carry.

Yoh, Hao, and Horo Horo all being shamans had the best accuracy. Hao knew who he was going after, Horo Horo. He threw as hard as he could in his direction. Horo Horo ran as fast as he could around their base.

"Why is it following me?"

(Everyone has a anime sweat drop)

Horo Horo soon ran towards a wall and started running up it. The ball stopped and followed after him. (Right now he is running on how the show on cartoons with the little dusts trailing behind him and he goes up the wall, over the ceiling, and down the wall, and repeating the process.) Finally he turned to catch it. He did. Horo Horo hated always being followed by that ball. Soon he was the one throwing the ball so fast it practically blew people away when it passed them. The hour slowly began to wind down. Ending the hour, all players collapsed were they stood.

"That was fun and exhausting. We got a game in 3 hours rest until then."

"Good luck!" they waved and disappeared into the girl's restroom.

"Yoh we have the extra class to go to now. We better hurry."

(**AUTHOR**: I thought that I would give the boys an extra class. You'll find out why.)

"Class, welcome to advance swordsmanship and today we have a special guest. Everybody… all 5 of you…meet Ren."

Gasps were heard throughout the room.

"I was asked by a friend to come and visit you guys to see if you need some help training." Ren announced as he winked to someone.

No one paid attention to who he had winked to.

"Now let's see what you people can do." Ren challenged.

One by one the showed him what they could do. When it was Horo Horo's turn, he challenged Ren to actually fight him.

"You don't need to fight him he is one of the best snow board fighters on this world."

"I don't mind," Ren interrupted, "I finally might have a challenge."

A couple of silent statements were said, but Horo Horo paid no attention to them.

"What weapon would you like to use. Should we go with your snow board?"

"Sure."

Both of them stood on either side of the room. Silva put down his arm signaling for them to start. Immediately they drew their weapons and rushing at each other. Unknowing his and Yoh's old friends were watching even though they were supposed to be home.

They dodged and played with each other (you know, the way they do when fighter play with their opponents).

**(Yoh POV)**

They seemed equally matched. The only disadvantage was that Horo Horo was a little bigger and Ren was quicker, but still it appeared that they were still evenly matched.

I have never seen him fight then way he was doing the way he moved, the way he swung, and how he was able to match Ren step by step! They fought until the end of class. Then Silva blew the whistle to signify that it was tie.

**(Normal POV)**

"It's been a while hasn't it Horo Horo."

"I guest your right. It has been about 6 months since we dueled. Oops!"

"Mind explaining." Everyone said in unison.

"Should I tell them or should you Ren?"

"I will. Have you heard of the organization of W.P.O.?"

"Not really." All of them answered.

"Well Horo Horo and I are their top officers. We are called when an emergency happens." he explained.

"I never knew that." Tamao whispered.

"Remember, we haven't talked for about two years now." Anna reminded her.

"Oh… yeah."

"Your boyfriend is a hero. Your boyfriend is a hero." She taunted.

They sneaked away as quietly as possible.

**(Horo Horo POV)**

I introduced him to Yoh. He almost had a heart attack. Then we went outside to talk.

**(Normal POV)**

"Hey Ren?"

"Yeah."

"Could you do me one last favor?"

"Sure."

"Do you think that you could come to the shaman fight, and sit by some friends of mine?"

"Is one of them your girlfriend?" He teased.

"You always tease me about her. Plus you have a girlfriend too, lover boy."

"Don't start that! What seats will they be sitting in?"

"Seats 12 and 13. The one in 12 is Anna and the one in 13 is Tamao."

"Lucky you. I have seat 14."

"I guess I owe you then?" Horo Horo asked.

"Whatever."

"See you there."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hope you like it. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

The boys walked towards the Grand Stadium running into a couple of crazed fans but nothing serious. During their walk they ran into Anna, Tamao, Pilica, Silva, Hao, and Jeanne.

"I thought you all had busy schedules!" Yoh commented.

"It's not every day that you get to see a top officer and his friend fight. Oops!" Pilica said knowing that she had given it away.

"What!" everyone yelled

"Pilica can I see you for a minute? NOW!" Horo Horo firmly stated.

"Ok...kk.ay. Nisan"

He took her aside from everyone stood there clueless.

"How did you know?"

"Anna told me."

"But how would she know!"

"She stayed after school to watch you learn or part-near teach shaman fight. I heard you're quite the fighter. You also battled Ren, didn't you?"

"No one was supposing know. If my enemies find out they take advantage of that. That's why…." Horo Horo's cell phone interrupted him.

"Hey Horo Horo it's Ren. I'm sorry to announce that I don't have seat 14, but I have 6 extra VIP tickets. I was wondering if you might know anyone that I can give to on such short notice."

"I already have thought of 6 people. Should I tell you their names?"

"Yes, that would be helpful."

"Their names are Silva, Pilica, Hao, Jeanne, Anna, and Tamao. There are couples more, but they weren't able to make it."

"Thanks, take them to the S.E.P."

"Everyone follow me."

"What about the game?" Anna asked.

Horo Horo didn't answer. He just walked away, so everyone followed him. The came to a wall and stopped. Soon they realized that they were standing on nothing but in midair. Mostly everyone freaked while Horo Horo and Yoh were chuckling.

"What so funny?" yelled Anna to Yoh.

"You think that there is no floor. Good thing Horo Horo is with us."

"Why's that?"

"If he wasn't here there wouldn't be a floor."

"Oh." She understood.

The wall in front of them started to glow, big silver **X**. The only difference was that is was two X's that made a big one. Horo Horo halted and pressed his hand in the middle where it made a diamond. The outline of his hand showed blood red. Suddenly it disappeared to revile someone leaning on the wall.

"No wonder we have to keep replacing this wall." Ren laughed.

"Ren these are my friends… Silva…Hao…Yoh…Pilica…Jeanne…Anna…, and Tamao. Ryu isn't here right now." He introduced as each one by one bowed.

"Anna, you shouldn't have to bow to me. I should be the one bowing to you." He said with a bow.

"Which one is your girlfriend?"

"Don't make me have to hurt you. I have one snow board that would be glad to meet you!"

He warned him.

"Come, I have seats for all of you. I heard it was the best seats in the entire Stadium."

"Your boyfriends rock." Pilica whispered to Anna and Tamao causing them to blush.

"Come on slowpokes!" Hao yelled cheerfully.

The game was going to start in 20 minutes. The Stadium was about to welcome the fans. Horo Horo jumped out the VIP booth, followed by Yoh. They ran towards the dome of water. Their friends watched them dive in then reappear on the top metal circle of the water sphere. Swarms of admirers rushed in to witness the tow star players dive off the top support circle, into the crystal clear water, were they were joined by the rest of the team. The game began a couple of the players were being shot out of that water. Once Yoh was knocked out of once, but he quickly got back in. The halftime bell rang. The score was 5 to 2. The team meets in their locker room to come up with a strategy.

"Horo Horo, we could try the technique we have been practicing."

"Good thinking James. Okay, we'll do it! Everybody remember what to do?"

"Yes!" Shouted the team.

"Oh yeah team, not to put pressure in you guys, but Ren is watching us play. Let's show him what we can do!"

"YEAH!"

They ran into the sphere ready and raring to go. Their breath was normal. The other team was positioned. Then in a split second the play began to take form. Horo Horo shot up. Marcus paced the sword to James. James threw it to Steve. Steve picked up the plan by passing to Yoh at half field…court…place… whatever it is called. Yoh started to perform the Celestial Slash. He powered up and let loose the power, but it headed up words out of the sphere and into the sky. There was Horo Horo… standing on that very same sphere supporter. He grinded and jumped high into the heavens. Spinning like a hurricane flipping….turning….targeting. All the worries of his mind cleared, the pressure of this stunt froze, putting all his concentration into that one shot. He closed his eyes. Time seamed to stop as his body lined up with the goal, leg pulled back, eyes exploded open, for what seemed as hours pasted before the sound of that orb coming in contact, with a powerful strike, was heard throughout the city. The seconds passed before he landed on his feet and stood upright. All of a sudden a high pitched scream filled the ears of the fans. A bullet-like object entered the area. Horo Horo turned to face it. As it struck him, a blinding cloud of smoke encased his body. The entire stadium was in shock.

"Oh boy, that one might leave a mark." Ren said looking at the towering pillar of smoke.

A laugh entered the stadium. Some people knew that laugh because of the way it froze the very core of you. Yoh got out of the sphere to check if his friend had survived. Next he turned to see who had done it. Finally the laughing figure showed him. So Yoh focused on the person who hovered in the distance. Only a couple of the people there knew who it was.

"Didn't I teach you a lesson last time…Takahiro!" said a familiar voice.

The smoke began to blow away and, there Horo Horo stood, a massive sword. His clothes were only merely burnt by the projectile.

"Your attacks have gotten weaker." He mocked his assailant.

"This time I brought a couple of friends with me."

After saying so four other figures appeared. Yoh walked over next to Horo Horo.

"I'll help you."

"Then you know how to use a sword?"

"Who doesn't?"

A sword struck the ground (or metal in this case) at his feet.

"Okay. There's five-to-two…do you think it's fair?" Yoh questioned.

"Extremely."

All the exits closed, sealing everyone in.

"We can't put anyone of these people in danger," Yoh explained, "I was hopping that nothing would happen today."

"I know, but I guess we have to take the fight to them."

Both boys rocketed themselves into the air. Yoh pressed a button his shoes and began to float in mid-air. Horo Horo on the other hand continued to fall until huge metallic looking angel wings burst from his back.

"Horo Horo what are those!"

"Don't worry Yoh, they're artificial."

The battle began. Takahiro used magic and a sword to fight. The rest of them had a variety of weapons. Meanwhile in the VIP seats Ren was rushing to each exit, destroying each door, and setting the fans free from the heated battle.

Yoh slashed down to send one of the villains flying. Takahiro silently snuck up behind Yoh and came down upon him. As the sword enter his body, searing pain struck him motionless. Takahiro retrieved his sword from the motionless body.

"No! Yoh!" Anna screamed tearfully.

Horo Horo froze trying to take in what had just taken place. His anger began to reveal itself as the wind began to pick up. Soon it became visible, encasing him in a dark flowing cyclone.

"AVALANCHE!"

Horo Horo's voice rang throughout the stadium. The stadium suddenly was filled with falling avalanche. He only watched as Yoh's body fell. He then heard a projectile sound singing in the air. Turning he watched as an arrow passed his face, and striking, the near dead, Takahiro through his heart. Horo Horo launched toward the falling body.

Catching it he quickly flew towards his friends.

"Anna… heal him, quickly!"

Nodding she began to perform it.

"It's not working." Ren coldly stated.


	3. Chapter 3

"There is only one person who could heal this." Horo Horo said sternly.

Meanwhile-

"Beep…Beep!" went an alarm on a control panel.

"I'm sorry, that's Horo Horo, and apparently it's an emergency." Said a girl to a boy.

"'Sign' it's no problem at all." The boy answered.

**(Normal POV)**

Horo Horo picked Yoh's body up and disappeared instantly in front of everyone's eyes. Then he reappeared and grading Anna, disappeared again.

"Eliza we… am I interrupting anything?" He said realizing there was his friend Faust holding her hands.

"No, not at all." She answered blushing, "Put him over there."

While Eliza was checking Yoh.-

"How long did we fight?" he asked Faust.

"An hour and a half."

"Hey look…is that okay if I ask you what you were doing."

"Sure."

"You were going to pop the question weren't you?"

"Yes, how did you guess?"

"I knew that the first time you met you were going to be with her. I'm sorry for interrupting. Let me make it up to you."

"Horo Horo!" Eliza called.

"I'll tell you later what I plan to do." Horo Horo stated with a wink.

She took him aside to explain to him to what was wrong. She was trying not to worry Anna.

"I'm sorry Horo Horo…" she hesitated, "…we need to find one of his relatives quick. He has lost so much blood. His body won't make enough for him to survive. "

"He doesn't have any. Takahiro took them all away from him."

"Is there any one close to him?"

"Yes but I can't allow her to do so. You already know my blood is…well you know."

"I see. You need to talk to her."

"I will."

Horo Horo walked over to Anna who was sitting beside Yoh as he laid there. He tried to get the words out, but they wouldn't come out.

"He needs blood, doesn't he?" she asked with concern

"Yes." Answering trying to hide the pain.

"Then I will give it to him."

"I can't allow you to do that."

"Why?"

"I wish I could tell you."

"Please, you have to! Ever since that moment I felt like it was my fault for letting him die." She said sobbing and falling into his arms looking for comfort.

"I have no other choice, but to let you. I know how much he means to you."

He set her down, and got Eliza to get the instruments.

10 minutes later-

"Horo Horo she barely has any energy to move."

"I was afraid of that."

Horo Horo silently entered the room. As he began to pick her up to take her to a bed.

"No…, please…let me stay at his side." She got out but in a whisper.

"Okay."

He walked out of the room. Closing the door, he accidentally bumped into Eliza.

"Oh! Sorry."

"It's no biggie. Horo Horo?"

"Yes?"

"Is it okay to leave her there?"

"Yes it is. She may look tough, yet you have no idea how strong her will is. She will stay by his side always. You can check him in the morning. Go and talk with Faust. He's on the porch. Then try to get some rest. Okay?"

"Yes…I will do that. Good night."

Horo Horo waited for her to go out of sight. When she did he picked up his phone and said "Faust, she's coming."

"Thanks. I say you have paid me back more than you know."

"Have fun, but too much fun."

"Bye."

As Horo Horo stood there he heard an excited shriek.

"Mission accomplished." Smiling he put hat over his eyes and fell asleep.

During the night-

Anna sat there in the darkness holding Yoh's hand. She was shaking, because she was cold and still weary from earlier.

"Yoh please don't leave me. You said you would be will with me forever. No, you said you would always be with me." She stated with a smile until she drifted into a deep sleep.

Horo Horo realized something and went in. He grabbed a blanket. Placing over Anna smiled at how there is no possible way that Yoh could die because of her love for him and vis versa. He took his watch near the door also falling into a deep sleep.

Morning-

"Horo Horo, wake up." A voice said trying to wake him up.

He woke with a start grabbing his snow board and slightly pulling it out.

"No it's all okay."

"Oh!"

"You are too tense for a 15 year-old."

"Well then you don't know my life then."

"Um…thank you for what you did."

"Hey, you should be thanking Faust."

"Don't lie to me. I know it was you. I may be blonde but I ain't stupid." She said sternly

"Well, you caught me."

"Well like I said before. Thank you." Eliza jumped up and hugged him.

"I always have thanked you for what you've done for me. You know that well. How is he doing?"

She checks to see if Anna is asleep. She then takes him out of the room.

"He's in a minor coma, and he will need to wear these a lot."

She handed him a pair of sunglasses.

"I will hopefully be able to get him to control that. She only finds comfort when she is able to look into his eyes.

"How do you know?" She asked with a snicker.

"Hey! I may be golden blonde, but I ain't stupid. She likes reading a book, but yet so mysterious. Will he be able to get out of his comma?"

"It all depends on him."

1 hour later-

"Eliza do you need help planning your wedding?"

"Yes. Definitely."

"Then I'll call everybody to tell where we are. They are worried."

"Do that. Do you need something to drink?"

"No not right now. If you don't mind could make breakfast for the children in the other room. They might be awake anytime soon."

"Sure."

Horo Horo called his friends to give them the bad news and the good news. They were soon over to check on the couple (I mean Yoh and Anna) and congratulate the almost married couple. Finally Anna woke up to the fresh smell of scrambled eggs, blueberry muffins, and orange juice.

"Anna, are you going to be okay?" Pilica asked.

"I'll be okay thanks for my friend's care for me."

"You shouldn't be thanking me. You should thank yourself. Your will is strong." Horo Horo said.

"But it wouldn't be strong if I didn't have caring friends like you." She countered with a hint of embarrassment.

Her comrades left her to eat her breakfast and try to get Yoh out of his comma.

"Pilica don't worry Anna is okay." Silva said trying to comfort her.

"But how will I know?" Pilica stated.

"What does your heart tell you?" He whispered into her ear.

"She'll be just fine. Thanks!" she answered.

Anna came bursting out the door with the brightest smile on her face.

"He's awake!"

Everyone is rushed into the room, but Horo Horo was stopped by a rumbling in his pocket.

"Hello? Hey Ren… Yoh is up… Right now… Okay I'll be right over."

"Do you have to go?" Tamao silently came behind him.

"I'm sorry, but I have to."

"Okay, but be quick with it. Most likely Yoh would like to see you again."

"I bet he ain't the only."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" she exclaimed giving the death glare.

"I swear, I said nothing! See ya." Vanishing after those words.

The night came quickly. They said their goodbyes and last congratulations.

Yoh went home with Anna so she could see if that she could heal his scar. Jeanne went home with Hao for who-knows-what-reason, Pilica went home, and poor Tamao watched all the couples walk, with their loved ones, home while she had to walk home by herself.

"I see someone is left without someone to take them home." A voice she longed to her said.

Horo Horo stepped out of the shadows with his clothes torn but still gave him that dark, but handsome feature.

"May I have the pleasure of escorting you to your house?"

At Anna's house-

"Does it still hurt?" she asked.

"Only a little."

"I glad you are okay."

"You look a little pale. Are you okay?"

"I am, now that I'm with you."

She was able to take away the pain and most of the scar.

"I thought I lost you for good."

"I can't die with you by me."

"Thank you."

"I will tell you now, that I will not be with you forever but always. That I promise you."

"You really mean that don't you?"

"Why would I lie to you?"

"Thank you so much."

She fell into his arms. She was still weak from earlier. She looked up at him weakly, but with a smile on her face. He hesitated awhile then lowering himself to her level kissed her to show she had nothing to worry about. They stood there for a moment kissing. Suddenly Yoh's tongue felt another presence. Minutes pasted like hours. Finally they fell down on the couch in each other's arms. Falling asleep in the arms of their loved one.


	4. Chapter 4

A Month Later at Yoh's House-

Yoh silently woke up trying not to disturb the sleeping Anna cradled in his arms. He brushed the hair out of her face. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes only to look straightly into the black pools, which were his eyes.

"Good morning sleepyhead." was his welcome.

"Have I been lying here for a long while you were awake?"

"No, I just woke up myself."

"We better get ready for today. Do you mind if I take a shower?"

"No. I'll make some breakfast and hot chocolate."

"Why hot chocolate?"

"It's snowing! Today we're going to a resort with our friends to take or mind off things that have happened. The robes are right behind the door. If you want just put your cloths in the chute so they can be washed while your shower. The water pressure won't be disturbed."

"Thanks. I'll be right back." She said kissing him quickly and heading for the bathroom.

While Yoh prepared breakfast while Anna took a shower. She thought to herself as the water beat down on her.

'_I can't believe how much he loves me. I love him too but I have never told him that. I wonder why Horo Horo didn't want me to give Yoh my blood for him to live. He knew that I would get weak. (Giggle) In fact he has been there for me since all I can remember. Now that I think about it. The years I was 13 and 14 I don't remember any of it. Well I better hurry and get outside before my breakfast gets cold, and so I can tell the boy that I love him. _'

She hurried up and finished her shower. Then she dried off, and putting a rode on she walked to breakfast. He had just finished making it as she came dancing out.

"You seem perky this morning. Sorry, but your clothes won't be done for another 30 minutes."

They ate breakfast in silence. When they were done he cleaned while she went into the living room to see the freshly laid snow with some hot chocolate. Noiselessly he crept behind and put his hands around her waist and pulled into a hug.

"Hello." She simply said.

She turned her head to look into his eyes. With one hand she held her hot chocolate, and with the other pulled his face in. They stood there for awhile, caught up in the moment. Then she broke the kiss and sat down.

"Yoh… it is a little embarrassing, but I can't hold it in any longer."

"What, you can tell me anything you want."

"Well… I want to tell you that I love you."

"Really! I was planning on telling you today. I'm just relived that you feel the same way."

"It's felt like a weight has been lifted off us doesn't it?"

"It does."

Both blushing wildly they pulled each other close. Suddenly there was a knocking at the door. Acting quickly Anna rolled onto the floor as Yoh answered the door. There was Horo Horo messing with his hair to get it just the way he wanted.

"Oh! Hello. Did you forget we are leaving soon?"

"No, I was just…"

"I interrupted something again didn't I?"

"No you didn't."

"Liar. Anna, get out from behind the couch."

She got off the floor trying to hide the redness in her cheeks.

"Hello Horo Horo, how are you today?"

"I'm fine, but you need to tighten your robe." He answered motioning with his hands. "I'm really sorry for the interruption by me. This is the third time I have done this today. If someone wasn't so pushy…"

"Don't think I can't hear you." came a voice from his car.

After 30 minutes Yoh and Anna were ready to go on their trip. Yoh rode with Horo Horo in his silver Lamborghini, while all the girls went in Jeanne's van. Manta, Hao and Silva rode in a pick up truck. They met at Anna's house before they took off.

"Hey Yoh, you ready." asked Hao.

"Yes."

"Good. Let's go everybody!"

Yoh jumped into Horo Horo's car. As soon as his door closed the car shot off hitting 100 mph with ease.

"Oh brother, you two will have a handful dealing with your show off boyfriends." whispered Pilica to Anna and Tamao.

"Tell us about." They said in unison while getting into van.

Driving off, they looked back on their home to see what it looks like before they leave it for a couple weeks. They stop occasionally stopped to get some coffee or whatever they wanted to drink, and filled up on gas. Jeanne accidentally blew up one off the stations. They were glad that their vehicles were still intact and without a scratch.

"Seriously Jeanne, why of all the people in the world you end up to be a pyromaniac!" exclaimed Yoh.

"Because it's hot." She simply replied.

(Everyone falls over)

They finally got there after 5 hours of traveling. They pared off: Yoh-Horo Horo, Jeanne-Hao, Manta-Pilica, and Anna-Tamao. Silva was left in a room all by himself, but he didn't really mind at all. They took the first night getting settled in. The very next morning the all rose at dawn. Every got dressed and went downstairs to have breakfast. Horo Horo had waffles and toast while Yoh had the same. Anna had blueberry muffins and apple juice. Everyone else had pancakes and hot chocolate.

"Hey Anna, why don't you go ice skating with Yoh?" Pilica asked curiously.

"Um…I really don't know how."

"I'll teach you if you want." came Yoh's voice from behind her.

She agreed and left with him to the frozen lake after putting on her coat. Jeanne stayed inside with Hao and soaked in the hot tub. Pilica went skiing with Manta, and Horo Horo and Tamao went snowmobiling.

Yoh raced her to the hut were they were to get their ice skates.

"How do you skate?" she asked.

"Well…" after 30 minutes she finally was able to skate without falling down, but every once in a while she fall only to be caught.

Meanwhile with Pilica and Manta-

Manta tried to find Pilica after she disappeared. He finally found with a video camera.

"What…"

"Quiet Manta!"

He looked where she was pointing the camera. It was pointed at Hao and Jeanne in the hot tub kissing. After realizing what she was doing he grabbed the back of her coat and dragged her away with her arms and legs failing about.

Meanwhile with the Other Couple-

Snow flew up behind Horo Horo as he raced across the landscape. He looked behind him to see where his friend was. He stopped to see if she was behind him, but she wasn't. Soon she came into view and screeched to a stop.

"Why have you stopped?" She asked when the snowmobile came to a complete stop.

"I hear something." He turned his head from side to side trying to hear where it was coming from. "Tamao come here."

"Why?"

"Please just do it."

All of a sudden a high pitched screamed filled the canyon. He quickly grabbed her arm and tossed her onto his vehicle while hers was blown to shreds. He gunned the engine picking up speed with every inch. She held on with all her strength. Explosions began erupting near the side of the snowmobile causing it to lose its balance every now and then. He was only able to dodge them for so long. The explosions ceased and the roar of other engines could be heard. They chased him for about 5 minutes before an obstacle got in his way.

"Tamao?"

"Yes!"

"Hold on to me tight, I have to try something that you will need to hold on."

"Why are they chasing us?"

"I'll tell you later."

Machine gun fire started as they entered a valley. There came a low rumbling from the ground. An avalanche had started. They continued chasing him for another 2 minutes before they were engulfed by snow. Horo Horo then noticed a canyon in his path. He quickly stopped and examined it and the environment from a distance. Then he jumped behind Tamao and put his hands on the handlebars and pushed the thrust.

"What are you doing?" she said a little uncomfortable.

"I'm trying the thing I told you about awhile ago."

"Okay."

Some bullets ricocheted near her head. He pushed the throttle to its limit. He rocketed off the edge of the canyon. The snowmobile began twirling in circles. Horo Horo placed one arm around her waist; jumping off it he propelled it into the enemy following him. The objects collided with extreme force. Both blew apart sending debris everywhere. His judgement was right, but when he passed the other side of the canyon he realized that is was practically a straight drop. As they descended he held on to her tightly.

"Don't worry everything is going to be alright."

"How do you know?"

"Just trust me this one last time."

The ground began to climb towards them. She closed her eyes and held on to him like it would be the last time. As the forest below came to meet them, he stretched out his left arm and took hold of branch trying to slow them down. His attempt did work, but then the branch snapped, and they fell, his body shielding hers as they broke through branch after branch. Finally they hit the ground.

"Am I dead?" she asked.

"No, not at all."

"Are you okay? You seemed to take a lot of damage."

"For your first answer, I would be better if you could release me from your 'grip of death'."

"Oh! Sorry about that"

"I am fine."

"Do you have enough strength left in you to do one last thing before lunch?"

"Like what?"

"Go skating with Yoh and Anna?"

"That would be fine."


	5. Chapter 5

A shadowy figure watched as the two couples meet and talked.

"Horo Horo your clothes are torn."

"We had a big fall."

"Oh. You came to join us?"

"Yeah."

"Your arm…"

"I'll go get the blades. I mean the skates."

"Okay." Yoh said.

He returned shortly with them. After he handed them out, they all began to glide across the ice. Anna was still a little tired, but she was still able to keep her balance. Then she noticed a glowing red circle around her. The ice melted so she fell through.

She let out a scream as she plummeted into the water. Her friends saw it all take place. Yoh was frozen in shock and wasn't able to move and so was Tamao. Horo Horo acted fast and raced down the ice. He saw her outline beneath the ice. He passed her quickly. Sliding to a stop Horo Horo slammed his arm through the thick ice creating a hole. As he felt her hand come into contact with his, he pulled her up. She was out of breath and shivering all over. Yoh came running over.

"Are you okay?" he asked with worry in his voice.

"Yes…I'll be fine. I just need to change my wet clothes."

Horo Horo threw his large coat over her small frame.

"Yoh take her back to her room. I have to find the thing that did this."

He ran off towards the group of trees. When he reached them, he quickly grabbed the dark figure hiding in the shadows. Pulling it out he realized that it was Jeanne. Something didn't seem right so he dragged her out into the light. He stared deep into her eyes.

"Horo Horo what are you doing? That's Jeanne." Tamao yelled at him from across the lake.

"This isn't the same Jeanne you and I know."

"What do you mean? It has to be her if she looks exactly like that."

"Never judge a book by its cover." He coldly stated, as he tightened his grip around its throat.

Little lightning bolts started to form around her. He felt the shock and tried stopping it by smashing her through the trees. Which worked for most of the time until her skin began to peel off revealing a machine robot shaped as a human. It began throwing him around. Horo Horo pulled out his snow board that he had used about 2 months ago, but this one was bigger than it. Then he ran towards the robot. Jumping up, he increased his altitude every second. Next he descended and slammed his snow board into the ground causing a wave of ground to crush it.

Meanwhile with Yoh and Anna-

Anna changed her clothes quickly and met Yoh outside her room.

"Let's go see if Horo Horo was able to catch the one who did that to you."

"Okay, but thank you for what you did for me. You know, back at the lake. Oh, and thanks for teaching me to skate."

They hugged and embraced each other in a kiss. Soon she broke it and walked with him back to the lake.

Meanwhile Tamao stared at him as he came down with, the massive power of the sword, on the machine. It left a crater. He sheathed the mighty board and walked calmly toward her when all of a sudden a horde of machine rampaged towards them. He put his arm around her and sprouted his wings again to take flight. By this time Yoh and Anna had gotten to the site.

"Anna, I'll call Amidamaru and get Tamao to safety." Yoh instructed.

"No! I will stay by your side." Anna firmly said.

"Me too." said Anna's pink haired friend.

"Don't bother arguing with them Yoh. Once they make up their minds, they stick to it."

Tamao hung onto to Horo Horo's neck while he was in the air, and Yoh was on the ground with Anna. The battle on one by the dropped, but when one fell two took its place. Finally they were able to decrease the number. Yoh had been holding back his sword for this moment. He nodded at Horo Horo. He nodded back. He dropped Tamao near Anna was. Horo Horo let out his 'Ice blaze', and Yoh let loose his 'Celestial Slash' 'Ice blaze' broke apart the ice causing the machine to fall in. 'Celestial Slash' blew one of them up causing a chain reaction. Therefore the entire machine in front of them exploded. Both boys heard a scream from Anna come from behind them. They turned only to see her withdraw her magnums a blow the 'brains' out of a couple machines that had seized her.

"You two leave with Yoh!"

"We won't leave you!"

"Go! I don't want to loose the two of you again."

A little puzzled they finally nodded and left the protection of Horo Horo, and into the protection of Yoh and the cloud of smoke created by the machine's guns hitting Horo Horo's board. All three teenagers ran back to the lodge and collapsed on the floor huffing and puffing. Anna just laid there in the arms of Yoh. Tamao headed straight to her room.

"Excuse me Yoh. I have a friend in need of comfort." Anna said leaving him and following her friend.

In the Girls' Room-

"Tamao what is wrong?"

"What did he mean when he said that he didn't want to loose us again?"

"I really don't know."

They both heard a tapping at there mountain-view window. As they opened the curtain they saw Horo Horo sitting there on the porch. He motioned for them to come out so the did.

"I bet you would like to hear why I said?" He said as they entered and sat down.

"How did you know that?"

"You two are easy to read." He said with a chuckle.

He handed them a cup of hot chocolate. They noticed a couple of thing his shredded shirt hid from their sight.

"What happened to you other than the obvious?"

"Well I got this scar from," He showed them the huge scar that covered his entire chest. "The time I saved you Tamao from a mother bear. She took most of my skin off my chest, but I was able to get you to safety."

"Oh." She gasped feeling guilty.

"Please, don't feel guilt. I learned soon after that you went to go get help, but you saw them, told them, and then you tripped and hit your head and lost your memory. We were thirteen when that happened."

"That's why Tamao's head hurts when she tries to remember that day?"

"As for you Anna, there are a lot of things that happened between us. Firstly this was caused by a blast in a large building." He revealed his left arm. It was a robotic arm, heavily armored practically made of 100 metals. "I used this arm to push you at of the way. Then it was repaired by the very company."

"What company?"

"The…" he was cut short because had been hit with a petrifaction attack. Bit by bit he began to turn to stone. "Tamao."

"Yes?"

"Take this quickly."

She took the box from his hand. Suddenly a ship came out of nowhere. She rapidly opened the box to expose a necklace with a dragon claw holding a black gem that had a something that looked like fire. She looked closer and realized that there was indeed a fire that seemed to move constantly.

"Take that with you…" were his last words before he was a statue before them.

Ropes descended from the hovercraft and attached to them were men. The girls' mouths were covered with a cloth and everything went black. The men climbed back up the ropes and left in a hurry. 2 minutes later the scar on his chest began to glow. Then golden lights climbed all around the statue and broke. There stood Horo Horo trying to catch his breath. He acted quickly and ran throughout the lodge to find Yoh. Then he found him sitting near the fireplace in the lounge.

"Yoh we got a problem."

"What is it?"

"Someone took Anna and Tamao."

"What…When…Where?"

"A few minutes ago…On the balcony…To the north. I'm sorry…I let down my guard for one second."

"Well let's go."

"What do you want to take? Car, Air, Heavy Artillery Tank, or snowmobile?"

"I'm going by myself!"

"No you're not!"

"Why?"

"Because we are dealing with an old foe."

They went outside and look to the north. There was the ship barely able to see on the horizon. Horo Horo took flight with his board while Yoh flew the YF-12C plane. Horo Horo told how to use the headphone and shut down.

"Where are you going Horo Horo?"

"Going to get your friends from someone I hated ever since I saw him, and you can't come Pilica."

"Why not? I have as much a reason to go as you do." she said with puppy-dog eyes.

"No it's my fault that this happened. Don't bother Pilica. That has never worked on me before, and it won't now."

"Oh, I see…please go get them and come back. I'll stall them for as long as I can."

"Thank you Pilica." He gave her a hug and lifted off.

Both boys picked up speed. Amazingly Horo Horo was able to keep up Yoh.

"How fast are we going Yoh?"

"About 200mph...Why?"

"It's a new record." He smiled. "Do you see them on your radar?"

"Yes. We should reach them tonight at Midnight."

"Great."

"What?"

"Nothing. Focus…If you don't focus you will lose control."

They headed on for hours. Finally they got there. Yoh and Horo Horo landed quietly and hide behind some boxes.

"Take them inside!" said a rough voice.

"Horo Horo, there are 50 guards."

"I'll take them while you go inside and get the girls."

"Roger!"


	6. Chapter 6

Horo Horo hid behind a bunch of boxes. He felt a pain pierced his heart.

"Yoh leave. Go around from behind."

"Got it. We will keep in contact through the headphones."

"Whatever, just go."

Yoh left him. That pain became more intense. He let out a groan and was heard by two of the guards. As they came to expect the crates, they were grabbed, and pulled behind. Before they could let out a scream, they were killed. Horo Horo then revealed himself. His usually white clothes were now black.

"Who's that?" one of the guards asked.

"I don't know. Do you think he is on our side?" responded another.

The elite guard just stood there scanning the white clothed figure.

"Who are you?"

"…your death!" he quietly answered.

"What did you say?"

He just stood there with his head bowed. They all began to feel uneasy. Then they were motioned to attack. They started to enclose on Horo Horo. One by one he killed mercilessly. When all of the corpses lay at his feet, he laid his eyes on the elite. The elite stood there motionless.

"What are you?" his weary voice came.

"I'll tell you."

After those words, he disappeared into thin air. Reappearing in front of the guard he said the last words that guard would ever hear again.

"I'm Horo Horo a.k.a. Trey Racer."

Horo Horo just pierced the guard's heart and walked away.

Meanwhile With Yoh-

Yoh noiselessly walked behind a couple of guards and snapped their necks. Then he noticed the girls tied to wooden poles. He tried untying both of them only to be thrown back by a thunder attack. A laugh came from the shadows. Soon the figure stepped out of the shadows. By this time the girls had regained consciousness. Yoh got up and stepped in front of the enemy. Both girls gasped as they saw who it was.

"Lyserg!" Yoh yelled "Again?"

"Fool don't you know, you can't kill me!"

A deep voice then interrupted them.

"Oh really, then where is your guardian ghost?" said _Horo Horo _as he stepped into the light.

"I no longer need those weak excuses of guardian ghosts."

**(Tamao POV)**

I just realized I was tied to a wooden pole when I woke up. I saw Yoh standing there and step out of the shadows. _Horo Horo _didn't look like himself. _He _was dressed in dark black clothing. _His _personality seemed different. The way _he_ talked, the way he walked, and I felt this evil presence coming from _him_.

**(Normal POV)**

Yoh watched Lyserg stand there. Then Yoh fell to his knees as a bullet pierced his left shoulder. Anna saw that there was a man hidden up in a loft behind them. She managed to pull out one of her guns and shoot him. Lyserg walked towards to the fallen Yoh and started beating and kicking him.

"Horo Horo, help Yoh out!" screamed Tamao.

"Why should I?"

"What?"

"That's right! I said 'why should I'? What purpose do I have to save him?"

His words stung them. He began to laugh.

"It's funny how you girls have no idea how _I _am. _I _am the real _Horo Horo_. The other one is a weak mister goody-to-shoes. _I _am the strongest part, the bad side of him to be precise. His hatred towards his enemies gives me more power. This night it was to much for him to handle"

"Why didn't I know this?" asked Tamao.

"He didn't want to tell you. He was afraid that you would try and stop _me _and _I _would kill you. You are clueless to the fact that the Horo Horo you know is not the real one."

"Oh really, then how come you are so scared of him?"

"What?" _he _yelled as he stomp over to her and gripped her throat.

"You are afraid of him because he is stronger than _you_." _He_ tightened _his _grip on her throat, "_You _put him down to make him look weak, but_ you _are the weak one! He's strong because of his friends, _you _have none." The hatred burned in him and he tried to tighten his grip more, but something restricted him.

By this time Anna had untied herself. Withdrawing her necklace she filled Lyserg and _Horo Horo_. Lyserg was killed while the necklace just fell to ground after coming in contact with _Horo Horo's _armor. Releasing Tamao's throat _he _threw one of his swords in Anna's direction. It pinned her neck to the steel wall.

(Author: just so you readers know, Horo Horo's swords have an opening in the middle of the blade.)

Yoh was coughing up blood. He was able to stand up. He then got in between _Horo Horo _and Anna. With one stroke of _Horo Horo's _arm _he _sent Yoh flying through the air.

"Yoh!" yelped Anna.

_Horo Horo_ walked slowly towards Anna which gave her the chills. _He _then put his head near her ear.

"Before you die I need to inform you...I'm the one who killed your parents."

"That can't be true." She said while tears formed in her eyes.

"The truth hurts doesn't it?" _He _said and began to laugh once again.

He picked up Yoh's sword and struck Anna across the chest. As soon as the blade came in contact with her _Horo Horo _was sent backwards.

"Curse the idiotic side of me." came the low voice of _Horo Horo._

_He_ got up and spat blood out and Anna noticed that _he _had a slash across his chest instead of her. _He_ quickly healed himself.

"Since I can't hurt you physically, I'll do it emotionally."

Horo Horo walked towards Yoh's motionless body. During this time Tamao was cutting her ropes with an arrow. After she freed herself, she cast holy on that arrow. Tamao then mounted it on her compound bow.

"Hey Mr. Evil Horo Horo! Go to Hell!" she yelled across the room.

He turned to see her hand let the arrow loose. It hit the target, penetrating his armor and striking his chest. The evil Horo Horo screamed in pain as he was engulfed in a bright light. _His_ last words, before that arrow hit _him_, the three of them would forget were "Don't think that the Horo Horo you know will be able to protect you from _me_ forever."

An explosion occurred, totaling half of the building. A few minutes pasted before the group could see. The first thing they saw was Horo Horo looking at his hands. Anger filled him and he struck the ground, leaving a small crater under him. Then he stretched out his hand to catch the sword freeing Anna from her captivity. Next he launched himself into the air and headed back to the lodge. Frantically she ran over to Yoh and used heal him several times. He regained consciousness, he sat up. Anna seeing this wrapped her arms around him and let out her tears of joy and sorrow. Yoh complete oblivious to what had happened comforted her none the less. Suddenly rays of sun began to appear over the horizon giving the newly laid snow a beautiful sight. Soon the three of them gathered together, and left towards the airship that bad guys were using. When Yoh, Anna, and Tamao exited the building they were frozen in their tracks. Men laid on the ground with the terrified expression stuck to their faces. It made them all cringe. Yoh ran with the girls across the bloodstained ground to the airship. Yoh jumped in the driver's seat and took off. The girls explored the ship and found thousands of things like guns, swords, lots of yen, and other weapons.

**(Horo Horo's POV)**

I had 1 more hour to travel before I got back to the lodge. I'm so sorry Mr. Kyoyama, I wasn't able to control _him_ until the time was right. I know that I was just going to hate myself for letting this happen. Although I can't keep that promise, I will keep your promise I swore my life on: 'to protect Anna and Tamao at all costs'.

I looked back to see them scared at what I had unleashed on those guards. I knew that eventually they would learn about _him_.

**(Normal POV)**

Hours later Yoh landed the airship and was welcomed by the whole group. The energetic Pilica nearly snapped Anna in two when she hugged her.

"Pilica…I can't breathe."

"Sorry Anna. Where's Horo Horo?"

"You don't know?"

"Try his room."

"Thanks. Can you keep everyone away from his room please?" puppy dog eyes

She agreed. Anna ran to Horo Horo's room. After reaching the door she pulled caught her breathe. Cautiously her hand knocked.

"Who is it?" came a voice.

"It's me Anna…"

"Come in."

She hesitated before turning the knob. There was Horo Horo sitting on his bed while a machine with a screen for its head. It was pulling little round things and putting them in a bowl.

"You really got to stop doing this to yourself Horo Horo." A voice broke the silence.

"I know Eliza, but I have a promise to keep."

"That should be the last one. Take care Horo Horo. Hey Horo horo?"

"Yeah?"

"I know Faust hasn't done this, but will you and your friends like to come to our wedding. Faust wants Yoh to be the Best-Man and don't tell anyone that I have chosen Anna to be the Maid-of-Honor."

"That's going to be hard."

"Why?"

Horo Horo pointed at Anna standing in the doorway. The machine turned towards her. Anna saw the screen showing the face of Eliza.

"Oh!"

"Hi Eliza."

"Hey."

"When's the wedding?"

"6 months from now."

Eliza was grabbed by a Faust. She shrieked playfully.

"I see you have a trouble maker to deal with." Horo Horo said laughing

"I am able to tame him." Was her reply.

"I think I'll leave you two alone." He said turning off the screen. It folded in and another monotone voice came.

"What should I do with these bullets?"

"Leave them here."

"Is that all?"

"Yes it is."

The robot walked out and turned off.

"Anna, I hope you are ready for what I am about to tell you."

"Just tell me I want to know the truth."


	7. Chapter 7

"When should I start?" he inquired.

"When we were 10 years old."

"Well…it was a Saturday night."

_**Flashback**_

_**(HORO HORO POV)**_

_I sat there in a dad's lazy boy chair. You were asleep on the couch. Our parents went out on a date to a fancy restaurant and left the two of use alone. My dad knew that I could take care of you. Soon I heard a knocking at the door. I looked out and saw men with huge guns aimed at the house. Acting quickly, I grabbed you and put you on my back. Running was the one of thing the thoughts that surged through my brain. We were able to get out of the room when the bullets destroyed the living room. I took your sleeping body into the 'shelter room' and laid you down. As I turned to leave you grabbed my arm._

"_Where are you going?"_

"_I am going to do something my dad told me to do if this happened." I said with an evil grin on my face._

_**(NORMAL POV)**_

_Horo Horo snuck pass the men with ease. He had done this thousand's of time. He turned on the gas stove and then placing a fork in the microwave set the time to two minutes. Quickly he left and met up with Anna who, was by this time, completely awake._

"_Horo Horo, what is going on?"_

"_Men are here to get you. I won't let that happen."_

_Horo Horo led her to the back of the large room, through a trap door, down some stairs, and down a hall with a telephone. Horo Horo dialed a number and handed the phone to Anna._

"_Tell my father that we need him here."_

"_Okay!"_

_A loud noise shook the room. When this happened the door to the first safe room blew clear off. 5 men entered._

"_That brat took out three fourths of our forces!" screamed one man._

"_Don't worry we'll get him!" commented another._

_Horo Horo cautiously entered the room also. He ducked as bullets flew and the lights shattered._

'_Those idiots made it easier for me to get rid of them.' Horo Horo thought._

_**Intermission**_

"Why is that?" Anna voice interrupted.

"I may have been small…but my father had gotten me trained in the arts of stealth. Even at a young age I was quite 'deadly' in a way."

"Oh! Please continue."

_**End of Intermission**_

_**(HORO HORO POV)**_

_Each one fanned out, and each one was knocked unconscious, until one remained. The last one was a kid about my height. As I examined him he seemed to be a duplicate of himself. Suddenly a voice echoed throughout the room._

"_Chocolove, have you found them yet."_

"_No I haven't." sounded the voice of the boy._

_I stood there in the dark shocked. 'Why was this boy doing with these men?' As if Chocolove had heard his thoughts, he pointed his weapon at me._

"_Come out of the shadows! I know you are there."_

_The look on his face when he saw me stand if front of him told me he wasn't expecting this._

"_Why are you with these men?"_

"_You aren't who we are looking for." he said lower his, what appeared to be a, sword, and walked._

"_Answer ME!" I demanded._

"_I have no choice."_

_Soon I felt a dark presence behind me. When I turned I was kneed in the gut and therefore losing sight and blacked out. Then I woke up in a room with pads hugging the wall. As I surveyed my eyes came upon you lying on the floor motionless. I ran over to you and felt for a pulse. Luckily I felt it._

"_Don't worry she will be up soon."_

"_What have you done to her!" my voice rang._

"_Nothing that can harm her. Now come with me."_

"_Why should I trust you? I must stay here with her until she wakes."_

"_Ah, I see you are smarter than you let on."_

"_You have no idea."_

"_Believe me she will be completely safe." He said as he motioned to the same boy that he had met entered the room. "You remember Chocolove. Chocolove, take this girl and put her in with the other."_

_He hesitated, because I was in his way. After looking into his eyes, I nodded. I knew I could trust him, just not that man. He carefully picked Anna up, and carried her out. As Chocolove left, the man motioned me to follow, so I did. He led Chocolove and I down a long hallway. It felt that we had been walking forever. We passed a couple of men who smirked at Chocolove. One of them tripped him and he fell with Anna stile in his arms. Luckily he twisted his body so she wouldn't get hurt. Quickly I ripped off the sunglasses I had been wearing and glared at them._

"_You will regret doing that!" I yelled._

_They laughed until they looked into my hatred filled eyes. Suddenly they froze in their laughter and just stood there motionless._

_**(NORMAL POV)**_

_Horo Horo ran towards them slamming them both into the wall. Then he backed up and charged again this time launching them down the long hallway. The man was a little frightened at what had just happened. As he helped his 'clone' up, they continued walking for a while. Finally they stopped in front of a large metal door. The man placed his hand on a pad. As is scanned you could hear the sliding of huge bolts. Then the door opened revealing a monstrous room. In one corner there was a weapon training facility, and in another corner there was a big metal box._

"_Follow me." Chocolove's voice came breaking the silence. He looked at Horo Horo._

"_Okay."_

_Chocolove led Horo Horo to the metal box in the corner. It was bigger close up. They entered it. Horo Horo stood in there staring at what it contained. It had a small living room across from a small kitchen. On the other side of the 'house' there were four doors. Chocolove quietly walked towards the last door of the left and opened it. Horo Horo followed curiously. As he entered he saw a bed, a wardrobe, and the usually things you would find in a room. It also had its own bathroom._

"_What's your name?" asked Chocolove after setting Anna on the bed._

"_Horo Horo."_

"_You already know what my name is."_

"_I guess I do." He replied with a small smile._

"_I'll show you your room."_

_He led Horo Horo across the hallway, and opened the door. It too had almost the exact things as Anna's room except that his was more boyish._

"_Hurry up, Mr. Sataro is waiting."_

"_Who's he?"_

"_He's the man who brought all four of us here."_

"_All four of us, but there is only three of us."_

_He quietly moved to the first door on the left side of the hallway. He knocked and then opened it. He motioned to Horo Horo to be quiet. As he walked into the room he noticed a girl lying on a bed while machinery clicked and beeped around her._

"_Who is she?"_

"_Her name is Venus. Right now she is in a coma."_

_Chocolove walked over to her bedside and sat down, who is followed by Horo Horo._

"_This is why I have no choice."_

"_I understand. Is she your sister?"_

"_No. She is the as close as a sister though. It's just that… she's my whole world. I can't let anything bad happen to her."_

"_I know how you feel."_

_Horo Horo felt his hand reach out on its own._

"_Horo Horo, stop!"_

"_I can't control my arm."_

_His hand touched her hand. It felt cold almost as ice. Suddenly a surge of pain shot through him. Then in that split second he heard a weak but sweet voice echo throughout his mind._

'_Help me!'_

_After that split second Horo Horo was launched into the wall._

"_Horo Horo, are you alright?"_

"_I should be."_

_Quickly the boys exited the 'house' only to meet Mr. Sataro._

"_I see you have seen where you will be living from now on."_

"_Yes I have. Why have you kidnapped us?"_

"_Well we need a couple of test subjects."_

"_I too have no choice in the matter."_

"_Correct. Well we already have a test to do on you, but that won't happen until tomorrow."_

_All of a sudden a loud ring came from Horo Horo's futuristic watch. Quickly he ran off and reentered his 'house'. He rushed into Anna's room, only to be embraced by a sobbing girl. He quickly embraced her trying to comfort her. They stood there, not moving at all. Thankfully Horo Horo heard the light breathing she gave off. Carefully he picked her up and placed her back in the bed. Silently he pulled a chair over to her bedside and fell asleep. Morning peeked came faster than he had anticipated. He awoke, got up, and went to the kitchen. After eating breakfast he sat on the couch and waited for either Chocolove or Anna to awake, but instead he heard a knock on the door. When he opened it there stood the same two men that he had hurt. They cringed as he spoke._

"_What do you want?"_

"_We are here t- t-o...inform you that it's time."_

_He walked out of the room quietly, not making any noise that would wake the others._

"_Where is the test going to be conducted?"_

"_Um…follow us."_

_After being lead to a machinery-filled room, he laid on the table while the doctors got ready._

"_Let's just get this over with."_

"_This test shouldn't hurt at all."_

_They worked on him for what seemed like days, but finally they were finished. He got off the bed as he was instructed._

"_What did you do to me? I fell like I'm weighed down more than I was before."_

"_We gave your skin the ability to secrete a metal so strong, it is virtually indestructible." Answered one of the surgeons._

"_Now all we have to do it test it."_

_Next he was lead to the weapon training facility. Several men stood there, one with a gun, one with a sword, and one with a bazooka. The first one charged. Horo Horo's skin felt as if is was alive. It secreted the metal in a split second. It spread like wildfire across his body. His head was the only part that he felt was not covered by the metal. The sword shattered into millions of pieces. Then the next one fired. Again his skin came alive, causing the bullets to fall to the ground. Finally the last man shot. For the last time his skin reacted. He covered his face with his arms. The rocket sent him backwards but he was alright. Then one elderly doctor came to him._

"_Young man, please be careful when using this ability. Your body will react because it is not use to it yet. Please take heed."_

"_I'll do that. Thanks."_

_He then trained for awhile with man who he learned to be named Ren. Once they got to know each other, they became friends. When they were done Horo Horo's watch beeped again._

"_Excuse me Ren; I have someone that needs me." He said with a bow._

"_Hurry up then." He responded with a slight smile._

**_(HORO HORO POV)_**

_I ran to my so called house, and quietly entered. I quietly sneaked by Chocolove's room._

"_How did it go?" came a voice from behind me._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Don't plan dumb I know what they did to you."_

"_Well in that case…it went well, but my body is still trying to adjust"_

"_Oh I see."_

_After we talked for a couple of minutes; I walked to Anna's room, knocked and waited for a answer. Hearing a small voice answer, I walked in. Being greeted by her seemed to brighten my day. She was suffering from bed-head so I brushed her hair while she asked me questions about what happened. I answered as best I could. She was a little weak from the night before, so I helped her out of to the small kitchen and made a late breakfast for her. Next I introduced her to Chocolove and she seemed to be a lot happier, which made me happy. Days past I recovered better than expected. Luckily it was summer so I would miss any school. When a month had past they did another experiment on me. The pain was too much to bear. I tried not move during so they would just finish. After they were done I could move, because whenever I did searing pain shot through my entire body. Mr. Sataro was extremely impressed that I could survive such torture. I saw this greed in his eyes. When I recovered, I went to him and made an agreement or a contract with him. It stated_

_**(NORMAL POV)**_

**_Horo Horo's Contract_**

_Horo Horo will work for the company to pay for school, for Anna and himself, except that Horo Horo Horo will take school at the company while Anna takes it as in public. Mr. Sataro can only experiment on Horo Horo and not on Anna under any circumstances. While Anna is at school she will be watched the entire time. If anyone tries to hurt Anna, the people watching her, must call Horo Horo so he can deal with that person. When school ends, Mr. Sataro will provide a ride for Anna to come home._

_Signed:_

_**Mr. Sataro**_

And

_**Horo Horo**_


	8. Chapter 8

_A year pasted with ease. Everything they did daily became a routine. Anna went school, Horo Horo would work, she would come home, he would train, and ever once in a while he would be experimented on._

_While Horo Horo would recover she would tell him about what school was like and her friends she had made. When they did experiment on him those conversations would make him feel better. A year passed, both Horo Horo and Anna were 12 now. While Horo Horo had become a well built boy; Anna had become a beautiful little girl. Horo Horo had been enhanced greatly over the years. His muscle allowed him to do things no other human could be capable of, his skin could secrete metal, his eyes can see a whole lot father than any human, and though Anna didn't know, but he could grow metal angel wings (The same metal that his skin can release). One day, in the middle of August, Horo horo received a call from Carlos, one of the men who watched Anna, say:_

"_Hey Horo Horo?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_We got a guy here twice the size of her backing her into the corner."_

"_In there!"_

_In seconds Horo Horo appeared in front of Carlos. He looked at the teenager from about 600 feet away. Disappearing again he reappeared on the roof of the school._

(Author: He doesn't teleport it's just that he's extremely fast.)

_Suddenly a boy about Horo Horo's age stepped in between the teenager and Anna._

"_Leave her alone Lyserg!" came the boys voice._

"_Why should I?"_

"_If you want her, you will have to get through me first."_

"_Get out of my way Yoh!"_

"_No!"_

_Lyserg walked towards Yoh and kicked him. Luckily he evaded it and kicked his other leg causing him to fall._

"_You'll pay for that."_

_Lyserg's friends closed in on him. They both charged at him. One he grabbed by the collar and threw into a wall, but the second got a hold of him. A smirk swept across Lyserg's face. Then he began to punch him repeatedly._

"_I would stop if I were you."_

_Lyserg looked around trying to see who had said that. Suddenly Horo Horo jumped off the roof a landed in front of him. As his body came in contact with the ground he left a small impression on the ground._

"_Who are you?" asked Lyserg with a hint of fear._

"_Your worst nightmare."_

(Author: Corny ain't it. Just think: what would you say if you were in Horo Horo's position.)

_Horo Horo stood up. The sun reflected off his sunglasses. He reared him arm back and let Lyserg have it. His body flew across the playground, over the street, and into the meadow. By this time both of Lyserg's friends had seen what had just happened, and hightailed it out of there._

"_Who are you?" asked the injured boy, who by this time, was up on his feet holding his stomach._

"_Horo Horo, Anna's guardian. Do you have a problem with that?"_

"_Oh, I see. Thanks for helping."_

"_No, I should be thanking you."_

_Anna walked over to Yoh and was using a healing spell she learned in class. After she was done she hugged him. He returned the hug. Horo Horo seeing this teased her._

"_So this is your boyfriend?"_

"_He's not boyfriend! He's just a friend!"_

"_Sure, that's what they always say." He said with a little smile._

"_You can be such a dweeb sometimes Horo Horo."_

_Poor Yoh was listening and blushing at the same time._

"_Don't' worry Anna. I approve of him."_

_She let out an angry sign and hit him in the shoulder only to regret it._

"_You might put some ice on that." He told Anna who only glared at him. "Anna, go get your stuff and get in the car. I would like to talk to Yoh for a while. Oh, and tell Mr. Sataro I'll be there soon."_

"_Okay." She left, but before she did she mouthed a 'sorry Yoh.'_

_Which in turn he mouthed a 'It's okay'. Horo Horo waited for her to leave them._

"_So… Yoh. How do you feel about?"_

"_Um…excuse me."_

"_Oh don't worry. I just need to know if I can trust you with her. She's almost the only reason I live on."_

"_Well Horo Horo I would have to say that:_ _I wouldn't do anything that she wouldn't want me to do._ _If she is happy then I am._ _I would be there for her whenever I can._ _Lastly, I would do anything to make her happy._ _Is that okay Horo Horo?"_

"_That is the exact answer I was looking for." He said with a large this time, and patting him on the back._

"_Come on I'll take you home. Where do you live?"_

"_It's the building next to the H.E.R.O. building."_

"_That's where we live."_

"_Really, that's cool."_

_With that Horo Horo spread his board. The board was about 8 feet on each side. Yoh was shocked._

"_Oh, don't worry they won't hurt you."_

_Soon they lifted off. In about two minutes they had landed._

"_Wait, your dad the hotheaded shaman legend."_

"_Yep." He answered with an angry sigh._

"_I know how you feel. Always being expected to be as good as your father."_

"_Well I'm tired of it."_

_(Awkward silence)_

"_See yeah. Oh, and one more thing keep your hands out of unnecessary places or you lose em."_

"_A…Yes Sir!" he quickly replied._

"_I don't doubt cha'."_

_Both boys went there separate ways. Months continued to pass. Soon the school year ended, and summer started. Then disaster struck. Mr. Sataro was murdered, and his bratty son, Helodo, was put in charge of the company. Everything went downhill from there. Horo Horo and Chocolove were forced to take many lives, just to make the company more powerful. Anna was being oppressed by Helodo, but Horo Horo was always stopping him though. By the time school had been done for a week, both Horo Horo and Chocolove were 13 years of age. Even though Chocolove was still not equal to Horo Horo he was very strong. Then on June 13, Horo Horo couldn't control his anger and frustration any longer. He took Anna, the sleeping Venus, and Chocolove of the building while they were asleep. Then he unleashed his anger out on the building. All 100 floors were destroyed. The only things left standing was one wall with Helodo hanging on it. Pierced through the heart by a single metal pipe, and with these words written in blood:_

"**Your Corruption has Brought the MY upon you!"**

_**Intermission**_

"That is when the dark side of me was born. The full moon showed what was left of the building. As I destroyed that building I found the will of Mr. Sataro. He gave us all the money that the company had made over the years, he also left this for us, but lastly he left me these." Informed Horo Horo

Horo Horo took out a sphere and handed it to Anna. Next he opened his shirt partly. There, imbedded in his chest, was a ruby about the half the size of a Frisbee (It's a circle just in case anyone was wondering).

"What is it?"

"It is known as the dark fire ruby, hence the ability to do the Ice Blaze, and other attacks. The most powerful and deadliest is the 'Oblivion Technique', but has a terrible price to pay. Not only that, but…Oh never mind."

"That's a bad thing. Right?"

"Yes…but I won't need to use it anytime soon." He cheered her with a smile.

Suddenly the machine came back to life and Eliza's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey Horo Horo, how old are you? My computer said you were 16."

"Um…I'm actually 20. Is that why you said 'I was too tense for a 16 year old'."

"Yes sorry about the mistake. I just came across right now. I thought you were 2 years younger than me. Sorry for the interruption, I'll leave now, got a big day to prepare for. Bye Horo Horo. Bye Anna."

"Good bye Eliza." The two said in unison.

"So what happened next?"

"Well…"

_**End of Intermission**_

**_(HORO HORO POV)_**

_The night that I took down the H.E.R.O. building I gave Anna back to her parents and then I helped out Chocolove. Over the years I had learned a lot about healing and reviving spells. As I placed my hands in hers the same shock crawled throughout my body, but this time I was able to ender it. Suddenly I felt the warmth of her hands return. She rose for the first time in 4 years. Her soft green eyes came in contact with Chocolovs black ones. He fell on his knees so he was at her height. She was clueless of where she was._

"_Where am I? Who is this?" her voice rang with curiosity._

"_Your home..." He answered as his eyes filled up with tears and hugging her like nothing could pull her out of his arms._

"_And as for your other question, I am Horo Horo. You talked to me the very first day we met."_

"_Oh, sorry 'bout the little shock."_

"_It wasn't that bad. Let me take you home."_

"_We don't have one." came Chocolove's voice._

"_You will soon."_

_I took them back to Anna's house. Her father graciously took them in. I too was able to live there. I joined with Ren and Chocolove in the army. Poor Chocolove didn't pass the qualification test so he was put in the class below us. I earned the nickname 'Trey Racer'' due to my speed, and how I looked on the battlefield. After all I always wore black (except on some occasions). I found out that Anna had gone to become a spirit medium. At first I was against it, but she changed my mind._

_I wasn't able to become one of your guardians, because I was in the army. I was only able to watch her progress. When I heard they were having trouble with Lyserg, I paid him a little visit that he would never forget. Every now and then I would meet them and see how they progressed. The day I heard that she won permanently, my heart almost burst with happiness. My Ren said he would cover me for my absence. When I met her, I was stunned she had grown a lot, but then I learned of how Yoh and Silva had disappeared into thin air. She was devastated, and I apparently arrived at the right time to support her. Soon two years had passed and Yoh somehow came back from the dead, and of course Jeanne and Hao had their baby, and etc._

_**End of Intermission**_

"That's how it all happened."

"Thank you. I'll ask you the questions tomorrow...I'm a little tired." She was able to get those last words out before falling asleep.

He picked her up and brought her to her room. On the way there he ran into Jeanne.

"How's she doing?" she asked.

"I think I bored her to sleep with our past." He said with a smile.

"Have you told her all the secrets yet?"

"Not yet, she already knows that I killed her parents, and what happened in our past. I don't want to tell her just yet."

"I don't know if it is wise for you to do that, but I'll leave that decision to you."

"You make me sound like a criminal." His puppy-dog eyes looking innocent.

"Well good-night Horo Horo."

"You too, and don't keep your mother up. She's crankier when she doesn't get her sleep." He whispered to the baby.


	9. Chapter 9

All the friends have been assigned to the committee to decorate the school for the prom. Everyone has already asked each other, Yoh asked Anna, Manta asked Pilica, Faust asked Eliza, Chocolove asked Venus and Horo Horo asked Tamao. Ever since those weeks, at the winter resort, Yoh and Anna have gotten closer and closer together. Anna still hadn't asked Horo Horo any questions about her past. He wasn't worried at all. She seemed to be at ease now that she knew a whole lot more about her past.

"She has a lighter burden to carry now." Horo Horo's deep voice informed.

"That's great to hear." Pilica said then asked, "So…you told her about your past?"

"Yeah."

"Good. You will tell her about the other things right."

"You're starting to get on my case like Jeanne. I'll tell her when I feel like it or she asks."

"Okay." Came her simple answer.

Yoh was chasing Anna around because she had messed up his hair. She was giggling and he was swearing under his breath. Soon Chocolove walked up to Horo Horo with Venus caressed in his arms.

"I see you two are getting along with mischief." Greeted Horo Horo.

"You can't really say that." Chocolove whispered into Horo Horo's ear only to get a playful hit from Venus.

"How are you Venus?"

"Just fine how have you and Tamao been?"

"Did someone call me?" interrupted a familiar voice.

"I'll leave that up to her." He whispered in Venus's direction.

'Okay' she mouthed back.

"So did anyone call me?"

"I think Anna could use some help controlling." Pilica informed.

"Hey Yoh, get a room!" Tamao yelled. By this time Yoh had tackled Anna (gently) and was rolling around on the ground.

"Hey, I wouldn't be talking if I were you." came Yoh's reply, which caused her to hush up and turn many shades of red and pink.

Soon everyone got together and started planning what they were going to do for the Prom. After a few suggestions, they were finally able to come up with a plan. They would have most of the light, be little torches; the moon would be the rest of the lighting. They would have glass tables for people to sit at, and for the refreshments. A stage would be set up were the beach starts. There will be a King and Queen of the prom. All the girls emphasized that part. All the guys didn't really care.

"Why don't you girls come up with the crown designs?" Called the boys from a safe distance.

"THAT WOULD BE SO COOL!" all girls screamed with delight.

"We're dead." All the boys whispered.

Quietly the boys ran for their lives and into their rooms and locked the doors, but Yoh and Horo Horo hid in there cars. They had made it to safety before the girls would pelt them with questions and use them as experiments. Well soon days past, the sunset, the sun rose, and preparations for the prom were in effect. When the Prom was about a month away Horo Horo asked a question to Anna, Tamao, and Yoh.

"Hey, why don't you three move in with me? I have too big of a house, I don't think you have a place to stay after graduation, and I could use the company."

"We have all seen your house and it's quite small. Not only that it's sort of creepy." commented Tamao.

"That's because that's the only part I let you see." countered Horo Horo.

"Oh really…then show us."

"Fine."

Horo Horo suddenly pulled out a tube about the size of a bat, and pulled out big blue sheets of paper. They were the blue prints to his house.

"My house is divided into 4 sections; each section has a bathroom, kitchen, a bedroom, work area for school, arcade room, and theater. I designed it so that Chocolove, Venus, Pilica, Anna, and I could live in it when we were younger, but I could take care of Anna legally, and as for Chocolove and Venus, they lived in it until Chocolove left with her because he was finally able to find a place live. I have the best security. Nothing can get in without being caught. You would be perfectly protected, plus I only have a couple of servants for company. So what do you think?"

The girls got into a little huddle and began to discuss stuff.

"Hey, Yoh do you think this is a little creepy." Asked Horo Horo curiously.

"Well sort of, but if they decide they will, were will we all be living."

"Well we will be on this half of the house. They will be living on the other side. Just so you know there is a secret door that will lead to Anna's room. There is a gym in the backyard. There are tons of things you can do, so you will never get bored."

Finally the girls broke there little huddle.

"It depends…where are we going to sleep? How will our stuff get there? Do we have a hot tub in the bathroom?"

"To answer your first question: you will live in the east side of the house. You each get your own rooms. You also get your well wanted privacy. There are cameras in every room and they are voice activated so you can turn them off if you want. To answer your second question your stuff is already there, plus a couple of surprises. Thirdly, yes you do have a hot tub/Jacuzzi in your bathrooms." He answered with a surprised look as the girls almost suffocated him with hugs, (which is hard to imagine since he is stronger than both of them.).

Days later the beach was completely ready for the prom, the only problem was that the prom wasn't for a month and a half. All it needed was the people. The girls went shopping for dresses. But the guys decided to go in armor. They thought it would be awesome if they went in armor. The armor they were thinking of was hard to come by, for it was strong but it doesn't make a sound; plus even though it is near skin tight, it is quite flexible. Luckily Horo Horo could provide them with this armor. He worked on the sets of armor for a month, but he had his specially made.

Meanwhile with the girls-

They had scattered throughout the store searching for the perfect dress.

Venus- She choose a light pink dress that flowed to the floor, it was sleeveless dress with a slit from the middle of her thigh that ran down the side of it. Next she had boots that came up to about her knee. Lastly she decided that she would have her hair put up in a bun.

Tamao- (Author: If you know Belldandy from Oh My Goddess, she bought that dress except for the blue and yellow part of the dress it is black and silver. Look it up if you don't know what I'm taking about.) Then she wore the necklace that Horo Horo had given her before she had been taken from the winter resort. Next she would put her mid-length hair in a pony tail.

Eliza- picked a dress similar to Jeanne's, and kept her hair in its usual state.

Pilica- (Author: Everyone knows that Pilica's type of dress can only be explained by the word SKIMPY.) of course she got the usual yellow dress with now back, showed her stomach, a most of her legs and arms. She wanted to have her hair in the way she usual does.

Anna- Anna on the case wore a night-time sky-blue dress. The front of it was cut in a sharp V which only showed a little cleavage. The dress, than had a slit on both sides, that were from the knee down. She was going to have her hair the way she does.

The boys think that the girls don't need make up, because they are beautiful just the way they are.

The night of the Dance-

All girls were picked up by the 'knights in shining armor'. Most of the guys picked the girls up ion cars but as for Chocolove, Yoh, and Horo Horo picked theirs up with white mustangs (horses not cars!). When everyone met at the beach, they all stood there; taking in the sight of what the girls had come up with and set up.

"WOW!" Yoh exclaimed, "You girls really know how to make our last prom awesome."

"Thanks." they giggled.

Suddenly hundreds of kids screeched up in their cars with their dates. Then the DJ started the music. All the students began to dance except for Yoh and Anna who were sitting on a bench watching the sunset.

"It's so beautiful." She whispered so only he could hear.

He pulled her closer to her, "But you're more beautiful." He commented with a slight smile.

They sat there in silence while Pilica hide in a bush taping what was going on. When Anna let out a sign he asked "Is something wrong?"

"Well aren't you going to kiss me?"

He was taken back by this. He didn't know she wanted him to kiss her.

"Do you want me too?"

Before she could answer he had placed her on his lap and started to passionately kiss her. At first she was stiff, but soon she relaxed herself and allowed him to explore her mouth. After breaking their kiss she thought the night couldn't get any better. A clumsy boy went up onto the stage and cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. Before long every young adult, was present, except for Horo Horo. He went behind a tree and pulled out his phone.

"Hey Ren."

"Hey Horo Horo, what's going on?"

"The College Prom. Do you think you could come over here?"

"I don't know let me check my schedule…I guess I could. Why do you ask?"

"I sense strong hatred in air." his deep voice answered, "I think it is almost _Time_."

"Okay. I'll be there as fast as I can."

"Thank you."

"Who was that?" came the loving voice of his date.

"Nothing in particular." he plainly said.

"We are about to clarify the King and Queen of our 20th Annual Prom!"

A silence went over the crowd, every ear anxiously to hear if any of them had been chosen.

"Let's get started…first the QUEEN IS…Anna!"

Her surprised reaction obviously showed that she didn't know she was that popular. The crowd was in an uproar. Clapping and appraisals could be heard throughout the entire beach as she walked up onto the stage..

"And now…the KING IS…Horo Horo!"

He too was surprised. He looked in Yoh's direction. His sad expression sent knives into Horo Horo's heart.

'Poor Yoh…He deserves to be chosen! Not me!' he yelled in his thoughts.


End file.
